


Redemption

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, faith - Freeform, special hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal never lost his need to be forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

Mal lost his faith years ago, but never quite lost his need for salvation. Never felt guilty about breaking the law, because that wasn't about right and wrong anyway, but some things he needed forgiveness for, and knew he'd never get it.

But slender fingers tracing over his face, resting on his lips, while she just _watched_ him...

Her hands tracing elsewhere with an almost curious air, while her lips pressed against his...

Her name on his lips, in a low whisper, and it felt like a prayer, and maybe this was the redemption he'd been looking for.


End file.
